Our Night
by Confessed4Life
Summary: This was supposed to be the happiest night of their lives. With everything falling into place, one person will attempt to ruin their perfect day.


She walked through the wide halls, taking in the comforting feeling of being home. With a smile, Kahlan greeted everyone she came to, never having felt this happy before. The rifts in the underworld had been sealed and everything had slowly begun to wind down. The Confessor's Palace had been busy since she returned. Most of the people just wanted a moment to say thank you before congratulating her.

Her heart pounded at the sight of him, leaning casually against the wall as he spoke to his grandfather. The red looked good on him, she thought as she ran her eyes over him.

"There you are!" Zedd called out to her, the moment he caught glimpse of her dress.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself." she said as she came to a stop in front of them. "It feels good to be back."

Richard smiled warmly at her as she pulled at her dress, trying to straighten out the non-existing wrinkles. "You look beautiful." She always looked beautiful to him. Days before, she had been covered in dirt from her confessions in the dungeon and he still couldn't remove his eyes from her.

"Thank you." she blushed, looking up to meet his chocolate eyes. She knew very well, that the sight would cause her to weaken. She would never grow tired of looking into his eyes and seeing him there. Seeing the man that loved her without having been confessed. The view always caught her breath, knowing the truth of the strength of his love.

"You two act as though you have never seen each other before." Zedd said as he pulled them both into a hug, pulling them from their stolen glances. "I'll be back in a few weeks. Try not to cause any trouble."

"We'll do our best." Richard said, wrapping his arm around Kahlan's waist, holding her to him as they waved goodbye to their friend. "Though we do not make any promises." Kahlan withheld a laugh as she handed the wizard his pack.

"I have no doubt that you two will find yourselves very busy." He walked through the door, smiling widely as he looked back to the happy couple before getting upon the horse waiting for him.

"I don't like it when Zedd goes off alone." Kahlan said softly, keeping her eyes on him as he rode off.

"Me either." Richard agreed, tightening his hold on her. "But," he said turning towards her, grinning widely, "We are alone..." his words trailed off as he pressed his lips to her temple.

She leaned into it, closing her eyes as she savored the feeling. "We still have guests to attend to."

He smiled, "Maybe they will not notice we left."

Laughing, she turned to him, "Who would ever miss the bride and groom?" her lips lightly pressed against his, trying to take advantage of the few moments alone.

Their kiss escalated as he gently pushed her backwards desperately trying to find something to press her against. She held him to her, still thankful that she didn't have to pull away from him any longer. The countless hours they had spent kissing alone since their discovery, were nowhere near enough for the both of them.

After they sealed the rift and learned she was unable to confess him due to his love for her, they had rarely been out of each other's arms. He would hold onto her all night, almost afraid he would awake to find her gone. It had taken them several extra days returning to Aydindril because of their sudden need to just hold and kiss each other.

The feel of his lips on her neck was driving her insane. She wouldn't be able to withhold herself much longer and they had to return to their hall full of guests. She pushed him back, pressing her forehead against his as she breathed heavily. Her fingers slid slowly through his hair, making him moan at the light contact.

He pulled back, taking a step back from her warm body, trying to catch his breath. "Shall we?" he smiled after a few moments.

"We shall." She held his arm tightly as they walked to the great hall, back to their guests.

They smiled widely as the hall filled with cheers, the moment the doors opened. "I think they did notice." he whispered into her ear, with a laugh, as they continued to walk through the room full of people.

Sitting down at the table at the far end of the room, Richard looked over to his wife, who beamed back at him. "I can't believe we're married." she said softly, being sure only he would hear.

"I'm glad that we are. I've never been this happy." She smiled widely at his words, feeling as though she would bust with happiness.

"Glad you two are enjoying yourselves." Cara said as she stepped behind them. The boredom in her voice was clear to them both, but they said nothing. They simply stared up at her with wide grins. "Stop it." she said after a moment. "You're going to get stuck like that." Then she was gone. She walked quickly through the room, doing her best to push past a few of the guests.

"She should be glad I didn't make her wear that dress, they made for her." Kahlan teased, making Richard laugh, as she followed Cara with her eyes.

"You wanted her to wear a dress?" he asked amused. "How did that go?"

She laughed, "She scared the dressmaker. I had to promise her that Cara wouldn't be back to harm her." He smiled widely at her words. He could imagine the fear the seamstress must have experienced as she worked with Cara. "She still flinches when she comes near." Kahlan continues as she brought her eyes to meet his.

"She has that effect on people."

Smiling at him, Kahlan nodded. "She does."

"Mother Confessor." Richard was the first to look at the woman standing before their table. "I am sorry to interrupt, but I thought you two would like to know."

Concern flooded through her, "Know what?"

The woman smiled, knowing that good news was not often given to The Mother Confessor. "Your room. It is ready for you."

The relief that washed over her was shown by the relaxed smile that crossed her features. "Thank you." The woman bowed before them, smiling widely at the thought of what they would be doing when they retired to bed.

"How long do you think it will be until we are able to sneak off?" he asked, grabbing her hands and pulling them into his lap. "I've heard a lot about this bed of yours."

She felt her cheeks burn with the look he had in his eyes, the desire that was building up within them both. A soft moan escaped her throat as she found herself unable to reply with actual words as her body silently begged for him.

"I love you." he whispered as he leaned forward, wrapped his hand around her neck and connecting their lips. She kissed back passionately, forgetting they were being watched.

The crowed clapped at the site before them, delighted to see the couple kiss. They pulled back quickly, looking to the crowd. Blushing, Kahlan leaned back in her chair, staring out at the faces before them. He looked at her, a smile crossing his lips at her embarrassment.

The crowd stood, watching them for a few moments before returning to their celebration. "Kahlan," she turned towards the now familiar voice. "He has come to see you."

Kahlan didn't move. Her face shown only a brief moment of concern before her Confessor's face came to view. "What's wrong?" Richard asked, turning completely towards her, concerned.

She met his eyes and forced a smile. "Nothing's wrong. I just didn't expect to see him again." She took in a breath, "Will you go with me to see him?"

Richard nodded and without a question, he stood and offered her arm. They walked to the side of the room, the door slowly opened and a tall long haired man stepped through. He bowed immediately before speaking, "Mother Confessor." He spoke softly, keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Adonai." The way she spoke is name, made it clear to Richard that she knew him.

"I am sorry to disturb you on this joyous occasion, but I needed to know." He looked up to Richard, a small smile crossing his lips, "I am sorry Seeker. I did not know why she had chosen you."

His head tilted in confusion as Adonai spoke, "I had come here to beg The Mother Confessor to change her mind, but then I saw you two in the hallway." Taking a step backwards, he sighed, "I only wish to congratulate you both on finding happiness."

Richard looked to Kahlan, still wondering who the man standing before them was. "Thank you." She said softly, "You must have been relieved."

Nodding, Adonai straightened his back. "I was yes, but I did not understand why you had taken someone of such importance as your mate-"

"Husband." Kahlan corrected with a smile, tightening her hold on his arm.

"Husband. Yes. When I saw you both in the hall, the passion between you both, I understood that it was not out of duty." The man smiled, looking from Kahlan to Richard happily, "You two must be so happy."

"We are." Richard stated with a wide smile, looking to his wife.

Bowing once more, Adonai smiled, "I will leave you to your celebration."

"Thank you." They spoke at once, bringing a small smile to their faces as they looked over to each other.

Turning around, Adonai walked through the door, closing it softly behind him.

"I didn't think anyone saw us before-"

"Kahlan, who was that?"

She wasn't sure she wanted to answer him. It didn't matter who he was any longer, she had Richard now. "Before I left to find you-The Seeker, I-" she stopped, trying the words as she stared into his eyes. "The council had chosen a- I was supposed to have taken a mate before I left."

"That was who you were going to-"

"Yes." He nodded, looking to the door, "The council thought that by taking him, there would no reason for his family to-"

He smiled, looking back to her, "I'm glad you tried to confess me."

She laughed at the wide grin on his face. "Me too." She moved in close to him, pressing her body against his. "Maybe we should leave before anyone else comes to us." she whispered before pressing her lips to his neck, her tongue lightly brushing against him.

A soft growl escaped his lips as they slowly walked to the door, trying to do keep their exit quiet.

"Richard, they're asking for you."

"Who?" Kahlan asked as they turned to her voice.

"They will only speak with Richard." The slave stared down at the floor, afraid to meet eyes with either of them. "They ask to see you before you retire."

Kahlan gave a soft moan as she pulled back from him, "Go. I'll tell everyone we're going to sleep."

"I won't be long."

"You better not be." she smiled seductively before walking back through the door, leaving Richard standing there with the other woman, his heat pounding with need.

"Where are we going?" Richard asked as they walked pass the guards at the grand entrance.

"They refused to wait inside." she answered as they opened the door. "This way." she moved past him, almost cowering behind him.

"Richard Cypher? You are the one who just married The Mother Confessor?" It was a large man speaking, his face darkened by the shadow moonlight.

"I am. What is it you want with me?" he looked around the courtyard, counting the men around him. He didn't recognize any of them.

He didn't hear them move. His face was pressed roughly to the ground, the dirt breathed into his nose as he struggled to get up. "Don't bother, we have our orders and letting you run free is not one of them." He jerked forward, trying to push them off of his back, he couldn't even see how many there were, only blurs of darkness as they moved around him. "Where is your lovely wife? We had a few plans for her too."

Richard grunted out a scream, everything within him wished he had his sword, wished to kill them all before they had a chance to get to Kahlan. "What do you want with her?"

"Calm down Seeker, we don't want her. It's you we were ordered to come after. And I must say, it was just as he said."

"Who? Who ordered you to come after me?" he spoke into the dirt, tasting the small grains filling his mouth with each breath.

He could almost hear the smile on his lips. "You really think that I would tell you that?" he stepped before him, his foot before Richard's face as he spoke, "Pick him up, he can't be here when the boss goes for his wife."

Richard leaped up from the ground, trowing the others off his back as he tackled the large man to the ground, slamming his fist against his face. The blood splattering upon his face with every strike. "What are you going to do to her?" he shouted, his hand holding tightly around his neck as the others tried to pull him off of their leader. "What?"

The man laughed, the moonlight now shining on his face, his dark eyes staring back at Richard in fury. "You may never know." Richard could barely understand him through his laughter.

Richard pushed him harder into the ground, breathing heavily as he fought off the men on his back. "Get off of me!" He moved over another one, sitting on his chest, holding him down as he attempted to slam his fist against the men coming at him.

Arms wrapped tightly around him, pulling him back to the ground and then the world went dark.

"Have you seen Richard?" She had passed the point of worry over an hour ago, and now she paced the halls asking anyone she saw.

"You said you were going to bed." Cara smirked at her friend.

"We were-He never came back to the room."

She could hear the concern in her voice, knowing she wasn't trying to hide it. "Maybe he didn't wan-" she stopped, seeing Kahlan's face. "I'll help you look."

"Thank you." she moved past her, desperately looking for the man she loved.

"The Seeker hasn't returned?" Both women stopped at her words.

"Where did he go?" Kahlan asked stepping close to the woman.

The lady looked quickly to the ground, "I took him to them. I thought he would have returned after the noise."

"What noise?" she almost shouted as she moved even closer, forcing the woman's back tot he wall.

"I'm sorry, Mother Confessor, i am not sure. I did not see anything. I heard some grunts and that was it." She looked up from the ground, meeting Kahlan's eyes in fear. "There must have been too many of them."

The panic that flooded through her, was enough to stop her heart. "How many?"

"I'm not sure." She answered quickly. "There were only four when they asked for him. When I returned with him, there was over a dozen of them."

The pounding of her heart echoed in her ears as her mind imagined what could have happened. "Why would you leave him alone with them?"

"I'm sorry. I did not know that there was anything going wrong." she half cried, afraid she would be punished. She stared down at the floor, her hands gripping tightly at her dirty dress.

"Where did he meet them?"

"Mother Confessor." Adonai's voice echoed through the hall, bringing their attention to him. "I just heard. I am so sorry." he lowered his head as he approached them, keeping his eyes on the ground. "I request permission to help you find him." His hands twitched as he spoke, he rubbed them over his pants, trying to remove the sweat.

She studied him for a moment, trying to understand what was wrong with him "Have you seen him since you left us?"

"No, Confessor." he said softly, looking up to her eyes. "After I left you, I went out to my men. We were going to leave, but then I heard something from outside."

"What did you hear?" Cara asked, her hands on her agiels, ready to attack at any moment.

"There was a struggle. I hurried but found nothing. The ground had been disturbed into the trees. He did not go quietly."

Kahlan's heart pounded at the thought of what may have taken place. "You didn't see anything?" Cara asked as she stepped beside Kahlan, staring at the man. Waiting for him to do anything she considered a threat.

"I didn't see anything. When I returned back to my men, I heard your mate-husband," he corrected himself, "had gone missing and I came back here to speak with you."

Something was wrong, but she couldn't place it. "I have to find him." She pushed past him, moving quickly down the hall and out the doors he had gone through. She stopped at the tree line, staring out into the night, wishing she could see something other than the darkness. "Where are you?" she whispered to herself before turning around. Her eyes met Cara's for a moment, sharing a silent moment of worry. "I'm going to go back through the palace."

"I'll go with you." Adonai said, moving quickly to her side. "You shouldn't have to do this alone."

She smiled, "Thank you."

They walked inside, he made sure to stay as close to her as possible. She could feel the heat from his body, it made her very uncomfortable. She wanted to move away, but she was already so close to the wall, her arms would hit against it as she walked. "We should try these rooms."

She looked at him, curious as to why he would want to look inside the rooms. "I know you lied."

"I did?" he stopped walking, staring down at the blue fabric tracing the floor as she turned around to face him.

Her face hardened, here eyes staring into his. "You are not pleased that I have married Richard. Why is that?" She was desperate for his answer, she saw no reason why he wouldn't be pleased not to be taken as her mate.

"I will not answer you." he said it in a tone that sent chills through her body, made her muscles cringe at the sound.

She took in a deep breath as she stepped closer, "What-"

He pushed her backwards, her back slamming hard against the wall, making her gasp as the air was forced from her body. "Make a sound and I'll have him killed." his mouth was against her ear, the warmth of his breath covered the side of her neck as he breathed heavily against her as he took hold of her wrists. He slid her against the wall, until they reached the nearest door. "Get inside." He pushed her inside, keeping a strong hold on her wrists as he closed the door softly behind them.

"What have you done with him?" she whispered through a cry. The horror sweeping through her mind was almost too much to bare.

He could feel her body shaking. Tightening the hold on her wrists, he pushed her backwards towards the bed. "I haven't done anything to him. I have no use for your husband."

"Then where is he?"

He pulled something from his shirt, a smile on his face as she struggled to pull her arms back. "He's with my men." He tightened the rope around her wrists. "They won't kill him until I tell them to-"

"Tell them to bring him back!"

She was sure the sound of his open hand connecting with her cheek was louder than her scream. "Don't make another sound." He smiled as the tears fell down over her cheeks. "You must have known why I was chosen for you." She stared up at him, eyes wide as she waited for him to strike her again. He didn't. He pulled something from his pocket, the moonlight bounced off of the silver as he brought it to her.

"What do you want?"

"You are going to do something for me."

"What?"

"This would have been impossible if you had taken me. This would have gone very differently." He laughed at the fear in her eyes. "I'm going to kill you. It is such a shame to murder The Mother Confessor. Even more so on her wedding day." Images of the day flooded her mind, the look on Richards face as she stood before him. The happiness that filled her as he promised to love her for all of time. "If you make a sound, I will have him killed too." her eyes flew to his in anger, but she said nothing.

"Richard!"

"Where's Kahlan?" He shouted as he ran towards her sister.

"She was looking for you. She is with Adonai." The anger that flew through him scared her for a moment, "What's wrong?"

Pushing past her, he walked through the palace doors, "Where did they go?"

Shaking her head, Dennee followed him through the hall. "I am not sure. They were looking for you." she followed him for a moment until she ran into his back. "What's wrong."

He looked around, noticing the doors around them. "What's in here?" he asked as he walked to one of the doors.

"They are the maids rooms." Dennee said as she pulled his hand from the door handle. "There would be no reason for them to be looking for you here." He stared at the door for a moment, his heart pounding as she pulled him away.

They walked down the hall quickly, "What happened to you?"

"Adonai's men tried to capture me."

"What?" She pulled him to a stop. "Why would he do that? You are no threat to him. With you he is free from confession."

"It's not me they were after." His voice was filled with pain as he started walking again "I have to find her." He took three steps before he came to a stop. "Something's not right. I can feel it. We're going the wrong way."

"How can you be sure? The Mord-Sith said she went this way."

"Find Cara. Bring her to me please." he was running back through the halls, his voice trailing off as he disappeared. "Kahlan!" he shouted as he reached the front hallway.

"Don't make a sound." his hand covered her mouth as the sound of Richard's footsteps past the door.

"You should leave before he finds us." she smiled as he pulled back his hand. "When he finds us, he will run you through."

"He's not going to find us."

Straightening up her back, she stared at the man before her. "Richard always finds me." The small smile on her face angered him. After everything he had planned, it had fallen apart before he had a chance to get what he wanted.

Walking towards the door, he made sure to be as quiet as possible. "See Confessor? He's gone."

The door flew open, throwing Adonai to the floor as Richard came through. Kahlan didn't move or make a sound while her husband held the man to the floor.

"Did he touch you?" his eyes met hers for a moment before moving over her body, trying to see any sign of damage or distress. Her hair was tangled and her cheek still red from his hand.

Shaking her head, she moved to the edge of the bed. "No."

"Come here." he said softly, pulling the knife from Adonai's hand. She knelt down beside him, keeping her eyes on him and not the man staring at her on the ground. The moments the rope fell from her wrists, she stood and stepped behind him. "Are you okay?" he asked as he looked back to her.

"Yes. I'm fine." She didn't sound frightened, so he looked back to the man under him.

"What do you want with her?"

Adonai stared up at the ceiling, a smile on his face. "How did you escape my men?"

"I killed them. What do you want with Kahlan?" he was shouting now, his face red in anger.

"I don't want anything from her."

"He wants to kill me." Kahlan whispered softly.

Richard looked up to her immediately, the fury in his eyes blazing through her. "What! Why?" She shook her head, looking down at the man.

"Because of what she is." Adonai said as he pushed up, making Richard fall backwards, hitting Kahlan's legs.

The knife fell from his hand as his body slammed against the floor. Lunging on top of him, his fists pounded into his face, sending blood onto the floor. Quickly, he grabbed Kahlan's legs, pulling them towards her, bringing her body to the floor. In an instant, Richard grabbed his forearms just before he was able to touch her again. Pushing him back, he crawled over him, putting himself between them.

"Don't touch her!" he shouted, glancing back to Kahlan to be sure she was alright.

"How did you know?" Adonai whispered, looking past Richard, "How did you know he would find you in time?"

Richard followed his gaze back to his wife, who stared back at him with a smile. "I told you. He always finds me." He gave her a small smile before returning his attention to the man on the ground.

Adonai laughed, making his chest and Richard shake. "I underestimated you both."

"Why do you want to kill Kahlan?"

"It's time the lands were ruled by someone other than a Confessor." The sound of Kahlan's breath catching in her throat seemed to echo through the room. Leaning down closer to him, Richard pressed more of his weight onto him. "I will do anything I can to change things. We have no Lord Rahl so all the lands will be ruled by a Confessor!" His knee came up and slammed into Richard, knocking him over onto the floor. "You should have stayed out of this!"

The knife was pressed roughly against his throat, blood slowly leaking as Adonai's knees pressed onto his arms, holding him down. He turned back to Kahlan, a wide smile on his face. "You're nex-"

She hadn't felt herself move. Something within her snapped and she jumped onto him, knocking his head against the wall as her hand connected with his neck. Her eyes darkened as her magic flooded from her and through him.

It felt as though her heart had stopped for a moment as she fell backwards. "Kahlan!"

"I'm fine." she whispered as he pulled her into his arms. "I think." she added with a small smile.

"Command me mistress." he spoke after a moment of watching them together.

She jerked forward at the sound of his voice, tearing herself out of his arms. Ignoring his desperate request, she turned around to Richard. "Are you alright?" she asked, reaching up and running her fingers over the blood on his neck.

"I'm fine. Are you alright?"

She nodded slowly before pulling herself into his arms and taking in a deep breath. "I was afraid I was going to lose you." Tightening his arms around her, he pressed his lips to her head and released a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry, Mistress." Adonai said as he leaned forward, reaching out to Kahlan.

"Don't touch her." Richard said, his eyes, full of warning as they locked onto his.

"It's alright. He can't hurt us now." she said softly as she lifted herself out of his arms.

"What happened?" Cara asked as she stepped through the door with Dennee.

"He tried to kill Kahlan." Richard said as he helped Kahlan stand up.

"He tried to kill us." she corrected softly, looking down at the man at her feet.

"What?" Dennee's arms were around her sister, holding her tightly as she thought of what may have taken place. "Why would he do that?"

Adonai stood up quickly and looked to the ground. "It doesn't matter." Kahlan said, pulling away from the woman and moving to Richards side, wrapping her arm around his waist. Needing to feel safe. "I confessed him. He won't try to kill us again."

"Kahlan-"

Raising her hand, she sighed, "This is our wedding night. I don't want it to go like this." Looking up to her husband, she smiled seductively, her need for him overshadowing the events that had just taken place.

"We'll discuss this tomorrow?" he asked, looking to Dennee and Cara, hoping they wouldn't push for any more answers.

"Go. I'll take care of him."

"Mistress, I'm sorry." he cried softly as Dennee lifted him from his knees.

Kahlan turned to him slowly, her smile falling at the sight of him. "You will follow her orders as you would mine." He nodded qucikly at her words before looking to Dennee for his orders.

Taking her hand, Richard gave it a gently squeeze, reminding her of his presents. With a smile, he pulled her to him, leading her past the others and through the door.

Closing the door behind them, she pulled him into her arms and kissed him. "I love you." she whispered as she walked backwards to the bed.

"I love you too, Kahlan." he replied as he lowered her back onto the bed.

He laid over her, looking down into her eyes as his hands slowly ran over her body. Her eyes closed as she arched up into his touch, begging for more. With a soft moan, she flipped him onto his back and moved over him. Grabbing hold of his shirt, she pulled it over his head, her eyes slowly running over his chest for a moment, before returning to his eyes.

"Kahlan?"

Smiling, she took in a breath, "I'm just-Thank you."

"For what?"

"Rescuing me." she whispered as her hair cascaded over her shoulders, lightly brushing against his chest.

He reached up, slowly tucking her hair behind her ear. "I'll always rescue you."

"I know. And I will always thank you." She reached up, grabbed the top of her dress and slowly pulled it down.

His mouth fell open as her dress pulled to her waist, exposing her flesh to him. "Kahlan," he breathed out softly, barely audible. "You're beautiful."

Smiling, she leaned down and connected their lips while her hands slowly ran over his chest.

The rumble of her magic being released shook the walls around them and the sound of their names leaving each others lips echoed in their ears. The intense passion between them was made clear to anyone and everyone who passed their bedroom door.

"Are you asleep?"

"No." she whispered as she snuggled herself closer to him. "I didn't want the day to end."

"Me either." he smiled widely, his hand stroking small circles over her spine. "This was almost the perfect day."

She laughed into his chest, "Yes. Almost. We'll just have to make tomorrow perfect."

"I'm sure that we will."

Shifting herself onto her elbow, she looked down at him as hi slowly ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh, I have no doubt that tomorrow will be wonderful."

The smile on her face quickly spread to his as he tightened his arms around her, keeping her body pressed against his. "It's almost tomorrow."

"We could start early." she moved over him, pushing the blankets out of the way as she placed a knee on either side of him. His eyes closed as she slowly ran her hands over his chest, lightly massaging his tight muscles. His hands moved over her thighs, gripping them tightly, trying to hold her down against him.

"Kahlan," he breathed out softly as he looked up, meeting her dark passion filled eyes. She stopped moving her hands at the sound of her name leaving his lips. Each time he spoke her name, her heart pounded with more force than she thought possible, threatening to break through her chest. "I love you."

Her giggle echoed through the room as he flipped her onto her back and pressed his lips against ner neck. Her fingers ran roughly through his hair, holding his head to her body as they showed the other just how much they loved them.

END


End file.
